Sleeping with the Enemy- Part 1
by Adam Scott
Summary: Desperate for souls to battle against Raphael, Castiel goes to extreme measures to obtain them.


Sleeping with the Enemy

It had been only a few weeks after Michael and Lucifer were trapped inside the cage and things in heaven had grown chaotic with the absence of a leader to guide the remaining angels in heaven. The Apocalypse was averted when the Winchester brothers, something Raphael had not seen happening since he viewed humans just as Lucifer did, but he knew better to keep his opinions to himself. In the absence of his older brother, Raphael had rapidly began gain support and power for the rescue of his older archangelic brother, Michael. In an attempt to prevent Raphael from succeeding and gaining the leadership role in heaven, one lower level angel dared to challenge his claim on the position. Castiel was in no way a match for Raphael and all his loyal followers in heaven, Castiel knew the archangel's plans must not be continued, since the end of the world would resume if it did. Desperate to gain the power needed to aid him in challenging Raphael, Castiel was willing to do whatever was necessary to make sure no other angel would claim the position. Willing to defy his own brothers and sisters, the much younger angel had to rebel against heaven once again, but it was for the good of everyone.

Raphael had the support of hundreds of angels behind him, including the souls of heaven to his advantage. With the odds against him, Castiel still ventured back to heaven, despite the dangers of his possible death if he would be captured by his own brothers and sisters. Willing to risk the chances, Castiel knew what he needed to do if he would have a fighting chance against Raphael. Spending a majority of his time now in heaven, the calls from Dean Winchester went ignored, regretting the fact the priorities of heaven were more important to the angel than what Dean had needed to say to him. With the weight of the responsibility resting on his shoulders, Castiel never gave up hope, and knew he would be victorious in the end. Recruiting those whom he knew would be loyal to him, Castiel had gained a sizeable amount of angels whom were willing to risk their own lives to the cause Castiel had taken up. "It is imperative Raphael does not restart the Apocalypse by freeing Michael from the cage," Castiel conveys to his second hand angel while speaking to her in the privacy from the rest of his follow brothers and sisters. "He had the power of hundreds of souls to aid him in his quest to defend anyone who stands in his way. We must gain more souls."

Souls were not something one could acquire in massive qualities. They were pure energy, in combinations strong enough to gain power in heaven. But souls were in short supply after Raphael had seized the majority of them when he claimed heaven for himself. Speaking to the only individual he knew to keep a large amount of souls, Castiel tracked down the one demon he wanted nothing to do with; but he was in desperate need of souls. Transporting himself into Hell was not an easy task for younger angels, but Castiel was much older than those angels. While the effort to appear in Hell was not an impossible task, it took a great deal of his grace and focus to channel enough of his power to track, locate, and appear in the same location as Crowley, the crossroad demon who seized the power and title as King of Hell. Finding himself in a office room, Crowley was seated behind a traditional business style desk with stacks of files and papers neatly placed on the side. With a clear crystal glass filled with a well aged scotch, the crossroad demon held his drink as he shifted through the different agendas for various contracts that were made by other crossroad demons. "...the recipe of the best tasting chocolate chip cookies..," he commented to himself as he displayed a grin on his face. "Humans are more stupid than I even thought." More than aware he had a guest, Crowley found it necessary for Castiel to wait until he was ready to speak to him, since he was in his home and needed to follow his rules while in Hell.

Growing more irritated by the second, Castiel stepped closer to the desk as he glared down with an expressionless stare at the demon whom the angel had little to no respect for. While others would have waited, Castiel had little patience and desire to remain in Hell as long as he currently was. "Crowley," the angel with the long light brown trench coat stood with his arms placed beside of him. "I do not have all eternity to wait for..." Pausing to see Crowley was ignoring him, the crossroad demon took another contract, and was about to read the details when Castiel slams his right hand on top of it. "Enough!" The angel asserts as his patience for Crowley's stalling had run out. Staring up at the angel with a devious smile on his face, Crowley thoroughly enjoyed seeing Castiel get all worked up like the way he just did. Sipping on his drink, he leaned back in his chair as he gazed his dark cold eyes on the angel standing before him.

"What can I do for you darling?" he asks while swirling in circular fashion his amber colored drink inside the glass. Placing both of his hands on top of the desk, Castiel leans closer to Crowley as he states how impatient the angel was.

"I do not have time for games Crowley. If you cannot take this meeting seriously, I will find another who will," Castiel verbalizes while his brownish eyes of his vessel focused intently onto the demon.

Looking with amusement, the King of Hell had enough tormenting the poor angel with the mind games he was having with him. Finishing his scotch in one large gulp, Crowley made an expression of mixture of discomfort and gratification to feel the burning sensation of the heavy liquor slide down his throat. Placing his empty glass on his desk, Crowley leaned back his hands neatly placed together as he glared at Castiel to state the reason for his unscheduled visit to Hell. "If you came all the way down here to see me, I'm flattered Cas. I didn't think you found me desirable in that way," he commented as he got comfortable in his custom leather chair which was made just for him when he promoted himself as King of Hell when the void of power in Hell became available.

"I propose a temporary alliance between you and me. We will be partners in our venture to stop Raphael from seizes power in Heaven," Castiel suggested as his facial expression showed how serious he was. "If Raphael wins control in Heaven, he will restart the Apocalypse after releasing Michael and Lucifer from the cage," Castiel added. Saying what he needed to say for now, he awaited Crowley's reply for the proposition the angel had offered him. Debating for a few seconds as he stared up at the ceiling, Crowley's eyes returned back to Castiel with a simple reply.

"No deal." Leaning back against this desk, the crossroad demon returned as if he would care less what Castiel had announced to him. Reading the details to a contract he had personally made with a politician to win his position in political office, a small crept on the demon's face as he heard Castiel's response. "State what you wish in our alliance."

As a crossroad demon, Crowley was a businessman partially including a few other part-time positions he found he needed to play to become the demon he was today. "What I wish? What I wish?" Crowley repeated as he voice increased to express his demands were. "I wish to be the new Devil. I'm currently the King of Hell, yes, but I want more power. I want to be in charge of Hell; permanently. If you can guarantee me after your little pow-wow with Ralphy is over, if you are victorious, which I know you will be...," Crowley discloses, "...I will be given this position, after you become the new God."

Shaking his head, Castiel turned around as he paced away from the desk Crowley was seated behind. "I am not a fool Crowley. You being the new Devil will only bring more problems for me. Why should I allow this to happen?" He asked as he returned his focus back to the demon. While Castiel was desperate to acquire more souls at any cost, allowing Crowley to have this much power would shift the problems he had to the demon. "Ask for anything else."

Slamming his closed fist against his desk, the impact caused the empty glass to fall over and shatter into hundreds of pieces as the room got quiet. "You do not take ME as a fool! I know you Castiel. You would have not come all the way to see me, if you were not desperate for help; my help to be exact." Crowley was feeling more arrogate than his usual self since he had the upper hand he felt over the angel. "Make me the new Devil, and you got yourself a deal," he smirks with amusement on his grim face. While it went against his better judgment, Castiel nods his head as he agrees to Crowley's terms.

Castiel had made an agreement with a crossroad demon, something an angel would have never done in the past, yet here he was, partnering himself with the next possible Devil. Pressing a button on his desk phone, Crowley speaks into the speaker before he ventures towards Castiel. "Send a bloody person to come and clean up inside my office. I'm in an important meeting with one of my allies." He announced, his smile displaying how amused he was to have formed this partnership with very little effort on his part. Standing beside Castiel, it was clear who was the taller one among them, but Crowley would have never seen it as a disadvantage. In his eyes, it was an advantage, since most of his opponents found it to be a display of weakness on his part, when in reality, he had the cunning skills to use what normally would have been a major disadvantage to another. Wrapping his arm around Castiel's shoulder, the crossroad demon proceed to escort his new angelic ally outside his office.

Walking through a series of hallways, with nothing but moans and screams echoing in the distance. Approaching a line with poor human souls whom were damned to spend an eternity in Hell, were standing in line that went on behind the sight even the angel could see. Holding a number in their hands, their expression of discomfort as the line rarely, if ever moved not even an inch for each hour or so. Proud of the changes he had made since becoming King of Hell, Crowley was more than eager to brag about the improvements he viewed were necessary to improve the running of Hell. "Countless souls. Forever damned to wait in line which never ends." Almost beaming with pride as he stared at the individuals, he pats Castiel's shoulder as he could only stare confused at what the demon thought was a cruel torture.

Now that they were partners, Castiel was now willing to ask for what he needed and the quantity. "I need more souls to take to heaven to place a secret attack against Raphael and his blind followers. He is currently too powerful for anyone to challenge him, so he will not expect anyone to challenge him. I can use this to my advantage." Returning his attention to the souls that would easily allow him to gain the power he desperately needed in grasps reach, he continued his request. "I will need souls from you; as many as you are willing to release to me." While Cas would had been grateful for half the amount Crowley was willing to offer to him, Castiel was not as foolish as what the crossroad demon had probably thought of him. "40-50,000 souls. You are willing to give me this mean souls?" he asked as if he might have misheard him.

"If you need more, just ask Castiel. We are partners, remember," he uttered as if he was always normally this gracious to others. "If you defeat Raphael, I will get what I want, and you will get what you want." Crowley knew exactly what he was doing. He was investing in the plan that Castiel would be victorious and he'll be granted the new title and the respect that followed with being the new crowded Devil.

"50,000 souls will be more than enough," Castiel replied, finding the next words out of his mouth strange to be coming out of his mouth. "Thank you Crowley." While he thanked him, the angel was still his expressionless self as he stood there beside the demon. "I should be returning back to Heaven now. If you can retrieve the number of souls we had agreed upon, I will be on my way out of your...as the humans say, 'out of your hair.' Expecting he would simply get handed the souls and leave on his way back to Heaven, Crowley stood there with an expression on his face that suggested he had something cooked up inside his head.

"While we are partners Castiel, I am still a crossroad demon. To get your souls, we must make a contract." With a snap of his fingers, a contract printed on human flesh appeared out of thin air and into his hand. "I had drawn a contract while we were discussing our arrangement." Rolling the contract open, the twenty feet long roll unraveled to reveal the length of the contract they were about to sign upon. Pulling out a pen, Crowley smiled as if he did this on a regular basis; handing over a large amount of souls from Hell to an angel he had allied with. "Sign at the end of the contract and the souls will be yours."

Looking briefly at the contract, was about to pull out his angelic blade since he felt Crowley was trying to get him into an agreement he did not wish to be part of, Castiel needed to return to Heaven before his fellow brothers and sisters whom he was allied with him in his cause, would not grow suspicious to his long absence. "Fine. You are making this very difficult and are straining my patience." Signing his name in blood after stabbing himself with the tip of the pen, Castiel reluctantly signed his signature on the end of the contract. With his name signed, the pen and contract both disappeared as Crowley once again wrapped himself around the angel's shoulder, making him extremely uncomfortable; Castiel disliked to be touched.

"Excellent. Now that this was taken care of, we need to seal our agreement to finalize the contract. Rules are rules Castiel and we both know how important the rules are," the King of Hell conveyed as if his hands were tied in the matter. Still in the hallway between his office and the countless souls that were waiting in the line, Castiel was aware of the kiss that featured the end of a contract made by a crossroad demon. Rather face Raphael and his blind loyal brothers and sisters in battle than kiss the demon, a deep groan escaped his vessel's throat at the thought of needing to kiss Crowley on his lips.

"Let us get this over with and have the kiss to see the agreement...," Castiel commented as he swore one of the human souls turned his head to look at his comment to the demon. Shifting the weight of his right foot forward, he had seen enough television since his time on Earth, to know how two individuals kissed. Never believing his first kiss would be with a demon, especially not Crowley, Castiel awaited Crowley to kiss his vessel's lips as he closed his eyes. Feeling a gently tap on the side of his cheek, the sound of Crowley laughing caused the innocent looking angel to open his eyes with a puzzled expression on his face. "Did I not do the kissing part correctly?" Castiel asked while Crowley continued to laugh at the angel who remained complex by what was humorous.

"Castiel. While you do look like a fish out of water, those lips simply would not be sufficient to seal our agreement. This is 50,000 souls we are dealing with and not a slut with the desire to get a larger set of tits for her breasts." Feeling his face turn from an expressionless stare to one of confusion to what they had to do with their current situation, Crowley continued as he expressed what he needed from the angel ally. "Sorry Castiel. But we need to go all the way. And by mean all the way, we would need to have sex." He smiled as he stated the requirement to seal this major deal.

Tilting his head, Castiel was aware what sex with two individuals involved, but as an angel, he did not see the need to have those acts done to him, regardless the fact his vessel was married with kids. "Sex? I will not have sex with you Crowley. If this is just a trick to get me to have sex with you, our alliance will be terminated." Stepping closer to Crowley, he was must taller than the shorter demon, which Castiel used to stand over him as he refused to agree to them sealing the agreement with sex. "We will kiss, and nothing more."

"Listen here you insignificant little roach. YOU came to me for help, remember that! If we will be killed after Raphael take control of Heaven, it was bloody hell a pleasure to have known you." He gave voice as he gritted his teeth with annoyance to how inconsiderate Castiel was to what Crowley was willing to give up in exchange for Castiel to win over Raphael. "Leave then. And don't think I will come crawling on my hands and knees to beg for your assistance. I rather die than be treated this..." Stepping closer, Castiel suddenly shoves the crossroad demon against the wall as he narrowed his eyes. "Shut up Crowley..." Kissing his lips rather aggressively, the angel was not as innocent he made himself to appear. While he never had sex nor kissed another, he had the knowledge stored inside his vessel's mind.

Surprised by the sudden kiss to his lips, Crowley instantly closed his mouth as he kissed Castiel back just as roughly. Breaking the kiss, Crowley licked his lips as he stared at his angelic ally. "Like I said, a kiss will not do for this..." He grins as he rubs his thumb along his moisten lips. "But that did make my cock harden." He smirks as he freely points it out in between his pants.

Shoving him back against the wall, Castiel only used on hand to hold him back as he stared at the demon. "I never said the deal would be sealed by the kiss. But as the pizza man said in the video, 'Did someone here order an extra large sausage pizza?'

Arching a brow, Crowley looked amused to hear what he just heard come out of Castiel's mouth as the two males continued to exchange stares and words amongst each other. "I don't eat dumbass, secondly, I always make the first move." Shoving Castiel back against the wall behind him, the demon was not willing to allow the angel to take charge of the start of their making out as he returned a more passionate, tender kiss on Castiel's vessel. Fighting his dislike from being touched, Castiel knew what was at stake if he did not bring back the souls he was given by the demon. Forced to follow through with the advances from Crowley, the taller angel simply accepted the kisses along his lips as he felt the demon slide his hand to his vessel's manhood. "Your body is betraying you Castiel. You say you do not need nor desire sex, yet the erection inside your pants says otherwise." Rubbing the head of Castiel's cock against the fabric of his boxers, a slight moan escapes the angel's mouth as he experiences pleasure given to him by Crowley.

Feeling his wet lips along the sides of his neck, Castiel stood against the wall, leaning behind it as he closed his eyelids to the pleasure that filled his body and mind. "My...vessel...has not had sex since I took it as my host. Jimmy desires...this, not I." Castiel tried to state as if he was not enjoying the fact Crowley was giving him sensations he had only witnessed on the television screen while he secretly watched Dean in the motel room late at night as he watched the cheap porn flicks. "I am only doing...this to gain...the souls." The words escaping his lips were coming out irregularly with the fact he had to keep himself from moaning in pleasure.

Thoroughly amused to see the reaction he was getting from his tease of the angel he was seducing, Crowley had to admit, he was getting turned on more with the fact, Castiel was an angel, a being of pure goodness from heaven. Continuing the kisses, he soon changed the tease to Castiel's earlobe as Crowley used the front of his teeth to bite down while purring to the angel. Whispering softly, he allowed his warm breath to collide with Castiel's skin as he told him what he was planning on doing to the angel. "Castiel. I know you are enjoying this more than you are letting on...just admit it to me, and I'll make things go quicker." Crowley desired to hear Castiel accept the seduction he was doing to him, but Castiel was a stubborn angel and continued to insist, this was mostly for the agreement and nothing more. Rolling his eyes, the crossroad demon was not going to give up until he heard the words escape Castiel's mouth. "Castiel...I'm going to bend ou over...," he smirked widely, then said, "...and penetrate your angel cherry."

Gasping as he heard what Crowley had in store for him, Castiel could only swallow as he nods his head to signal he understood what would happen soon. With a snap of his fingers, the King of Hell had the angel chained against the walls with angelic symbols inscribed into them. Preventing him from escaping them, Crowley had learned a thing or two after being in charge in Hell. Immobilized, Castiel was his for the taking; he was simply had to take whatever the crossroad demon desired to do to him. Pulling against the chains to his wrists and ankles, Castiel grits his teeth as he glares at Crowley. "Remove these chains. Now."

Laughing at his demands, Crowley grabs Castiel by his dark hair as he yanks his hair from the back. "You can't order me around Castiel. You are in Hell, and we are playing with my rules, not yours. I call the shots for now." With a snap of his fingers again, the trench coat including all his clothing soon vanished as the demon gazed onto the exposed angel with all his glory. Arching his brow, he was impressed with what Castiel was hiding underneath all those clothes he was always wearing. Shaking his head as he stepped closer for a better viewing, "Castiel. Why have you been hiding this when you should have been flaunting it to every angel, demon, and human in existence?" Licking his lips, his attention shifts to how muscular his physique was, never suspecting the angel was this fit. Running his finger along his chest, Castiel tries to pull back, only to be stopped by the chains. Growling with rage as he fights to keep Crowley from touching him, his body betrays him when the demon wraps his hands around his semi-erect cock. Stroking his shaft slowly at first, Crowley's eyes remained locked to Castiel's facial expressions as he witnessed the angel whimper out a soft moan. "What was that Castiel? Did you just moan? Pleasure you are feeling darling." He spoke, continuing the stroking of Castiel's slowly hardening manhood. As it filled with blood, the length to his vessel's cock increased as Castiel's face turned cherry red with the amount of pleasure he was feeling. "You are getting aroused. Let it go...it's just sex Castiel. No one else will know except for us."

Part II To be continued...


End file.
